theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Key to Privacy
My 40th fanfiction. Feedback is appreciated. To have more privacy Lincoln buys a lock. Lincoln came into his room with book "Macbeth" by William Shakespare, he removed his trousers and shirt and began reading. Suddenly Lucy surprised him. Lincoln: Aaah! Lucy: I need your help with my homework. I need some rhymes to... Lincoln: Ehem! I also have homework to do. I must read this book. Lucy: Then let's do my homework quickly and you can return to yours. 5 minutes later Lucy: Thanks, I knew I can depend on you. Lincoln: dishonestly I'm glad I could help. Now leave! Lucy left and Lincoln returned to reading the book. After reading few pages Lana's lizards invaded his room much to his annoyance. Lincoln: Aaah! Lana! Lana: What? Lincoln: Take your green army from my room! Lana: Green army? Cool name. Thanks. Green Army! We're leaving! and her lizards left Lincoln returned to reading but he didn't read much as Luna interrupted him. Luna: Dude! You've got to hear my newest song began singing and playing guitar Lincoln: Luna! Stop! Luna: continued sining and playing guitar Lincoln: I SAID STOP! Luna: continued sining and playing guitar Lincoln: Ugh! grabbed Luna's arm to stop her Luna: Hey! I was about to play the best part! Lincoln: Don't you see I have to read a book for school?! I need to focus! Luna: Fine! But don't count on me playing for you again! left in anger Lincoln: the audience With so many sisters I have little to no chance for privacy. This along with silence, peace and free time are most absent things in this house. The sisters stormed into Lincoln's room with angry faces much to his surprise. Lori: Lincoln! How dare you to not appreciate Luna! Lola: You are really ungrateful and have no class! Lynn: If you ever treat me like this I'm gonna beat you! Lincoln: Are you all blind?! I must read this book for school! Luna: You put homework over your family? Lynn: Real low! Lincoln: That's not the point! You constantly interrupt me so I can't read! Lucy: I can read in this noise with no problem. Lori: No disrespect to family members will be toleranted! Lincoln: You all disrespect my privacy! Lori: sinister smile If you want privacy so bad, you can go sleep outside again! giggle Lincoln: terrified Only not this! Luna: Just apologize me and let me play the song to the end. Lincoln: Luna, I'm sorry. Lola: Hey, do you think he sounds honestly? Luan: Oh, no. I heard more honest politicians and lawyers. Lincoln: I apologized. What else do you want?! Luna: The sisters are right. A sincere apology. Lincoln: I am sincerly sorry. Lisa: Even without lie detector I can hear dishonesty. Lincoln: aproached Luna and looked in her eyes I am sorry. I am sorry! grabbed her waist I am the biggest apologist in the house! Luna: Lincoln's head Good boy, I believe you. Lori: her smartphone This is literally so good! I'm gonna upload this! Lincoln: Don't even think about it! Lori: Nenene! run to her room and locked her door Lincoln: Don't do this! Lori: I wanted to not upload this but if you want me to not to, then I'm uploading this. giggle Lincoln: You... tried to open the door but couldn't Open the door! Lori: What did you just say about disrespecting privacy? Hahaha! Lincoln: Ugh! Luna: Now you'll hear my song in extended version. I'm sure it will fix your mood. Lincoln listened to Luna's song in 10 minutes version. He was annoyed and showed Luna her thumb up, she was satisfied and left. Lincoln: I'm going to library! Luan: knocked Lori's door Lori: Who's there? Luan: He clearly didn't agree on uploading the recording with him! Don't upload this! Lori: Of course! Did you really think I was gonna do this? Luan: Uploading videos without permission is a unacceptable! Lincoln read "Macbeth" in library in peace and silence. While he was returning he met Ronnie Anne. Lincoln: Oh, Hi. Ronnie: Hey! What's up? Lincoln: My sisters deny my liberties and privacy! I was forced to come to a library to read book for school. Ronnie: Why don't you buy a lock? I have own lock in my room. Lincoln: That's a briliant idea. I'd kiss you for this but I don't wanna get punched. Ronnie: Do what I do. kissed her fist Lincoln: kissed his fist What now? Ronnie: Do what I do. approached her fist to Lincoln Lincoln: Briliant idea fist bumbed Ronnie Anne's fist Lincoln returned home with purchased lock. He installed it in his door. He hanged key to the lock on his neck. He heard someone was trying to get into his room. Lori: What? Since when the twerp locks his door? Lincoln, are you there? Lincoln: kept silent Lori: It seems, he's not. left Lincoln: It works. For now this is my key to privacy. Leni: Lincoln, I wanna show you my new dress. Lincoln: Lincoln isn't here. Leni: Oh, thanks, mysterious voice sounding like Lincoln. Lincoln: Ha! Finally I have my privacy. Nobody will get into my room without my permission anymore. Lisa: Lincoln! Let in! I know you're here because you tricked Leni! Lincoln: Why? Lisa: I need your assistance in my lab. Lincoln: Ask Lucy or Luan. Lisa: You are only one left. Lincoln: Fine. After some time all Loud sister tried to storm into Lincoln's room but they couldn't because of the lock. Lori: Lincoln, are you there?! Lola: Don't pretend you aren't. Lincoln: the audience I learn from my mistakes. I won't ignore them. Lynn: If you don't open the door, I'm gonna break it. Lincoln: Heh, just try. Lynn: You asked for it yourself! kicked the door but only hurt her feet Lincoln: So it works. opened the door Yeah? What's up? Lola: I need you all to judge my ribbon dance. Lincoln: Sigh opened door and grabbed Lola, then locked the door Alright. Show your dance. Lola: performed a ribbon dance What do you think? All: Nice. Lola: Just nice?! That cannot be! I must be perfect. Thanks for letting me know I must train. Lincoln: Then I'm free to go back to my room. Lori: Wait! was slammed before her face and locked Lori: What's the point with the lock? Lincoln: I try to have some private space and by "private" I mean only for myself. Lori: You have your own room. What more do you want? Lincoln: All of you often come here univited, interrupting all I do. Lori: You do the same to us all. Lincoln: In this house is little to no room for privacy. Luan: giggle That's good! Lincoln: Even my stuff can't be safe here. Lynn steals my jeans and Lola stole my dairy, causing reveal of all my secrets! Lynn: What's the point of having jeans if you don't use them? You can borrow them someone who needs them more. Lola: Family shall have no secrets! Lincoln: You really have no sense of intimacy! Luan has cameras everywhere! Lisa constantly monitors the bathroom! Luan: I need to be ready to film every potential funny thing! Lisa: This monitoring is for sake of your health! Lincoln: Lori also has a lock and nobody complains. Why can't I have it? Lori: Good point. I also don't like when anybody comes to my room without permission. Lincoln: So you'll understand perfectly why from today I'll lock my room regardless if I am inside or outsite. Lori: Just don't get crazy about it. Next morning Lincoln woke up early so he hoped to go to the bathroom first. He unlocked and opened the door to see a line to the bathroom. Lincoln: Dang it! Opening the lock took too much time! Like having room the furthest from the bathroom wasn't enough. Lincoln waited for his turn in the bathroom, washed himself, brushed teeth and joined his sisters in breakfast. Rita: I heard you bought and installed a lock in his room, sonny. Lincoln: I have right to privacy, so I did it. Rita: You should have asked me and dad before doing it. Lori: I should have told you that I spoke with mom about it before I installed my lock. Sorry for forgetting. Lynn Sr: Because you didn't discuss it with us your pocket money will be suspended this month. Lincoln: What? That's harsh! Lynn Sr: But at least will remind you about informing use before you do anything. Lincoln: Not fair. Lynn: What's the big deal with locking yourself? Don't you remember we used to share a room? Lincoln: If you had own room you'd consider it as your treasure, oasis, paradise. Luan: Many names for one place. Luna: Dude, just don't isolate from us. Lincoln: Aren't you overreacting on it? Don't you all want to have rooms on your own? Luan: Nope, Luna is my best friend. Why shall I trade her for loneliness? Luna: My mind exacly. Lincoln: At least I don't have to argue, now I'll have more peace and silence. Lynn: Ok, I admit I agrue with Lucy from time to time. Still we are a preety good team. Lori: What can you know about it, when you live alone? Leni: Don't you feel lonely sometimes? Lincoln: Nope. I don't get why is this so important to you? Lori: Having a roommate learns you how to share and gives you a chance for a close bond, someone you can always count on. Leni: Listen to Lori, she's telling you a visor doom. Lincoln: What? Lori: facepalm Not visor doom but wisdom. For few days every time someone needed something from Lincoln they knocked to his door. He kept opening the door, dealing with his sisters' business and locking the door. This started to annoy him. Lincoln: I can't read "Macbeth" in this noise. I go to the library again where I have more silence than I need. Lincoln left his room, locked it and tried to avoid his sisters' antics to get into exit. Lincoln: I'M GOING TO LIBRARY! Lucy: Why? Do you feel bad here? Lincoln: Exacly! I must read this drama for school homework and here I can't focus even behind locked door becasue of this noise. Lucy: You live here 11 years, you shall get used to. I already did. Lincoln: But I am not as patient and stoic as you. I'm leaving now. Lucy: Have nice reading then. Lincoln began reading second act of Macbeth. He was terrified by the main character's treason. More he read, he began to wonder if Macbeth and Lady Macbeth isolate themselves from people because they've gone mad or they've gone mad because of isolation. Lincoln: the audience Oh my... Now I wonder if I won't get mad because I began locking my door to have peace. The sisters at least don't storm into my room and won't steal my blanket when Lori and Leni argue for petty things like idiots. Lincoln returned home and went to his room. During his walk through his sisters he saw them as their demonized versions. Afraid of them he rushed walk to his room locking the door. Lincoln: the audience During my walk to my room I felt strange like my house was dangerous and my room the only safe place. Maybe remembering how the sisters can mistreat me I am justified to feel that way. However this safety makes me feel lonely. Why everytime I win time for myself then my victory quickly gets boring? Lincoln unlocked the door went outside his room and locked the door again. After some time he returned but noticed he lost his key and began panicing. Lincoln: the audience Holy shamoley! I lost my key to privacy! I mean my room! How could I even lose it? Dang it! Without it I'm roomless, it's almost a homelessness! I can't help but start seeking. Now you wonder why I don't ask my sisters? Primo it's only my problem. Secundo I doubt they would like to help me after I isolated myself from them. Lincoln began searching his key in whole house and pretended he doesn't when one of his sisters was watching. With every minute Lincoln felt sadder and sadder. He eventually gave up, sat on couch in the living room and began self-pitying. His sisters detected it and approached him. Lori: Why are you like this? Lincoln: What? Lola: Don't play a fool! You clearly have something on your mind! Leni: But he is bare-headed. Luna: You're acting weirder than ever. That means something. Lincoln: It's nothing. Lisa: If it were nothing you wouldn't look like that! Luan: Your face expression is so sour it can shame lemon. giggle Get it? Lincoln: I'll be just leaving. Lori: Oh no! Listen twerp! You won't leave and neither we will until you tell us what's your problem! Lucy: I'm very patient and won't give up. Lincoln: Why do you even care? Lynn: grabbed his collar Dang it! Tell us or I'll beat you! Lincoln: If you beat me I lose my ability to talk! Luan: Until you don't start talking I'll keep telling you my old jokes. laugh Lincoln: Alright, alritght! I'll tell you! I lost the key to my room and I have trouble in finding it. The sisters gasped out of surprise. Lori: Why didn't you tell us? We would help you. Lincoln: Really? I thought you wouldn't. Luan: Why did you think that? Do you not trust us? Lynn: Yeah! How can you not trust us? We are a family and family is a team where trust is vital. Lincoln: I thought you have a grudge against me because of the lock and not eager to help me in anything. Luna: Dude! You sound like you don't know us, your sisters! Lisa: I theorize because of long isolation you developed a lone wolf syndrome. Your strong individualism made you unlearn asking for help and trusting others. Lincoln: I'm sorry for not trusting you. Please help me find the key, otherwise I won't get to my own room. Lucy: You of all people should know you can depend on us when you have trouble. Lori: Of course, we're gonna help you. The siblings scattered in whole house and searched for Lincoln's keys. After some time all gathered in the living room. Lincoln: I didn't find the key. How are your searchings. Lana, Leni, Luan and Lynn: I've found it! surpised Wait, I found the key! Lincoln: Girls, show me them. No, none of them is my key. Leni, this is not even a door key. Luna: That's my spare keyboard key. Leni: Oops! blushed Lincoln: I should have made a spare key myself. Lana: Don't be sad, Lincoln. We'll search again, nothing is lost in the nature. If we don't find it, I can use my tools to open your door. Lori: Don't try it on my door! Leni: Don't forget my lockpicking skills. Suddenly everyone saw Charles approaching and barking. Luna: Charles! What's up, dude? Lana: Perhaps he wants to show us something. Luna: Follow him. All watched Freddy caughing and choking much to their worry. Lincoln: Freddy! You swollowed something! Don't worry buddy. grabbed his ferret and pressed him to make him puke From the ferret's mouth Lincoln's key fell. Lincoln: My key! Lisa: No wonder we couldn't find it, it was in Freddy's stomach whole time. Lincoln: Freddy, I'm sorry I forgot to feed you. All because I was occupied by searching for the key. Sorry, buddy. Freddy: licked Lincoln Lincoln: I'll give you nice meal and something extra. Lincoln took his pet ferret to the kitchen and gave him food. In same time Rita found the other keys on the table in the living room. Rita: Kids! You found the keys to the basement, garage and my crate on the attic. I've been looking for them. Good job. Lynn: The basement key was under carpet in the living room. Luan: The garage key was under the washing machine. Lana: I found the crate key in pipes in the kitchen sink. Lola: Ew! Gross. Why did you search such weird place? Lana: You don't know how many interesting things you can find in pipes. Hair, food remains, nails... Lola: Eww! Stop! Please! Lincoln: Thank you for help, sisters. Leni: But it's Freddy who found the key. Lincoln: Don't ruin the mood. I do appreciate your help after all. Lori: I have no grudge against you for buying the lock. I have myself a lock, I should have understood this. Luna: You can be happy from your privacy. Lincoln: I know but now I wish to hang out with you. Luna: Wow, that's a surprise. Where is this change from? Lincoln: You reminded me that I can count on you when I have troubles and I spent too much time alone. I prefer to have company now and you are the best company to me. Leni: Aww. This is so nice of you, bro. patted Lincoln's head Lana: Believe us, we also like you keeping us company. Luna: Why else would we all ask you to hang out with us in our activities? Lincoln: So what do we do now? Lori: Newest episde of Dream Boat is going to be in 3, 2, 1. It literally started! THE END Trivia *Idea for the story came from observation and wonder if his sisters always disturb his privacy, why doesn't Lincoln just locks the door. *When Lynn mentions she and Lincoln used to share room, she refers to my other fanfiction Lucy's Birth. *Freddy is the ferret from my fanfiction "Pet Ferret". Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Loud House Fanfictions